Only Time Can Tell
by MewAngel46
Summary: ON HIATUS! May meets a legendary pokemon, Celebi. When Celebi passes away, she leaves May with a secret. May has to team up with Drew for a near impossible task. Will May and Drew finish on time? And what's up with their strange behavior? Read and find out.
1. Celebi

Chapter 1: Celebi

**Normal POV  
** May clutched her side, wondering how long she had been running. She tried to run faster as Celebi flied weakly beside her. Soon, Celebi was too weak to fly. She started to slow down, and slammed into the earth with a loud, "THUD!" May stopped dead. She spun around and yelled, "Celebi, no!" May grabbed Celebi and ran towards the Lake of Life. Celebi was hardly breathing, and May got worried. The fact that she could smell the lake water motivated her to run faster. She just hoped she wasn't too late to save her newfound friend.

_I'm almost there. It's just a little ways ahead._ She kept checking on Celebi, hoping she was ok. She didn't know what they were running from, but Celebi seemed to be scared when she used telepathy. May could hardly hear her then, but she knew it was bad.

She thought so much she didn't look where she was going. She slammed into another object- May thought it was a tree until she saw a Pikachu go flying. She saw an old friend, Ash Ketchum. She stood up, and, checking on Celebi, started running towards the smell of the lake.

"Gotta go! No time to talk right now!" May disappeared into the trees, her green bandana blending in with the trees. Ash stood up, and followed May's orange dress. _She's heading toward the Lake of Life. I wonder why?_ Soon May and Ash reached the cool, blue, water of the Lake of Life.

**Ash POV  
** May waded into the cool water of the lake, and set an object into the water. I waded up next to her, and froze at what I saw. Celebi, my favorite green Pokémon. She was barely breathing. Most surprising of all, was that the water seemed to have no affect on her at all.

May started crying. "No Celebi! You can't, I forbid you!" I cursed silently._ Telepathy? Really? Ugh! They won't tell me what is going on. I already know it._ I sighed and watched Celebi's short, jerky breaths, wondering if she will be alright.

**Drew POV**

Roserade and I walked into the Jhoto region for the first time. A million-no scratch that, a billion-fan girls crowded me. I saw a patch of thick woods to run into, and ducked under the low limbs of the trees. Most of my fans were scared of bug Pokémon. The other 1% were back with their friends. I ran further, and saw a log tunnel.

I was about to run through when a girl in about her 20's stopped me. "Wait! Young man, before you go through that tunnel, let me give you a warning. If you hear the voice of the forest, the forest's protector, do not move." I did my signature hair flick. "I think I'll be ok."

The girl just looked grim. "Don't say I didn't warn you. A young boy got caught up in the mess about 5 years back. His name was Sammy Oak. Last I heard he was a famous professor in the Kanto region." I put on a smirk. "Yeah, I know the guy." The girl nodded. "I boy named Ash found him and brought him to my grandma and I."

I looked surprised. Even I could tell I did. "Really? You mean like, Ash Ketchum?" The girl nodded again. "You know him? Well then he and this girl ran through here earlier. Ash new the warning, so I just said hi and he ran. But before that, a girl with medium size brown hair and a green bandana ran in, carrying…" She stopped and choked back a sob.

My curiosity got the best of me. "Wait carrying what? And did the girl happen to have an orange dress on?" The girl looked at her shoes. "Yes, she had on an orange dress. Do you know her?" I knew she wouldn't tell me what she was carrying. But I did know the girl.

"Yes. Her name is May Maple. We used to be… never mind, we still are rivals. We did contests against each other." She smiled. "Cool. Oh, and by the way, before I forget. The first time Ash came he was traveling with two people. I forgot the girl's name, but she had fiery red hair. The man they were with name was like… Brock or something."

I smirked. "I know Brock, but have never seen the girl." The girl just nodded. "You can go through now."

I heard the shrieks of my fan girls. _Oh my god, they finally got the courage to come in? Crap, gotta run._ I waved goodbye to the girl, and saw the mob in sight. The girl stopped them so they could hear the warning.

I ran for what seemed like hours, but I knew from my PokeNav it was only about 15-20 minutes. I smelled the fresh, crisp, air of a lake. I finally saw it, a vast source of water. I saw two people about my age in the water. When I knew who they were, my heart sank like a rock.

**May POV**

Celebi used telepathy to communicate with me. She said I was chosen out of the millions of girls in each region. Ok, so there are 5 regions, Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. There are about 2 million girls in each region. So… 5 multiplied by 2 is 10, so….. I was chosen out of 10 million girls! Dang.

She said that every Celebi can transfer his or her powers into a necklace, and that necklace can give any human time travel powers. The necklace cannot fit over his or her head; it has no clasp, and cannot be cut. You are bound to it forever.

She said she will die soon, and will transfer her powers to me. I started crying, and choked back a sob. "No Celebi! You can't, I forbid you!" Celebi chuckled weakly and told me she loved how I just met her and had so much compassion for her.

Celebi smiled one last time, and touched my neck. I felt a tingling sensation, and as fast as it came it was gone. Celebi's heat stopped and her chest stopped moving. I stuttered as I spoke. "C-Celeb-bi. N-no, d-don't d-do th-this t-to m-me!" I started sobbing, and felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and realized for the first time that Ash was next to me.

I waded out of the water and onto the shore, where I sat down and started going into hysterics. I set Celebi down onto the cool, pale sand. I saw a flash of purple in the trees, and told myself it was just a Pokémon. Were there any purple Pokémon in the Jhoto region? I didn't think so.

I kissed Celebi's forehead, remembering what Celebi had told me while we were running. "Your friend, Drew, will play a great role in the quest I am about to give you." I thought about Drew, the stuck up jerk who gave my Pokémon roses in the Hoenn region, and what he could do for me. I sighed inwardly, thinking of something that made my cheeks flush bright red.

_I think too much. Way too much._ I saw the purple again,but saw a dark blue and black flash at the same time, too. They were heading a little to the east. I started thinking of Drew again, his green hair, dark jeans, purple jacket, black shirt… _Oh my gosh! That flash is Drew! Ughh, why is he here? And why was he spying on me?_

I cursed myself silently for not thinking about this before. I saw the flashes again, and this time followed, determined to find him. Anyway, Celebi said I needed him. And I don't question Celebi.

**Ash POV**

I saw May run into the woods. My only option was to follow her, and I did. I ran toward her green bandana and kept her orange dress in sight. My red, white, and blue hat almost fell off about 4 times, but I kept running with Pikachu on my shoulder.

I saw her tackle a figure. He looked about our age, but couldn't figure out who he was. I heard her voice yell, "Why were you spying on me?!"

I heard the sounds of struggling and by the sounds of it a guy. I heard a loud thump, and May's scream. I ran into a clearing that was very familiar. I had a few rock formations, all together like a temple or something. May was on the ground, giving off short, jerky breaths that reminded me of Celebi. _Celebi…_ I looked up and saw a familiar face. "Drew…"

**Drew POV**

I was running along, minding my own business when I got tackled. I heard a yell that sounded oddly familiar, and flipped the person over on her stomach, and immediately stood up, ready to tell them off. The girl screamed a she hit the rocks, and I realized it was May. My heart churned thinking of how I could've seriously hurt her.

I looked up and saw another familiar face. Ash Ketchum. He looked down at May, then raised his head long enough to see me. "Drew…" I smirked and flipped my bangs. "Ash Ketchum, what are you doing here?" Ash just scowled. "Well, this place has more meaning to me than you." I walked closer, getting closer to Ash, but further from May. "Why? Because of that journey 5 years ago?"

Ash looked confused. "How did you know?" I smirked and stopped walking. "The green-haired girl at the log told me. So you knew Professor Oak when he traveled forward in time? Cool." Ash looked shocked. "Sammy was… Professor Oak?" I nodded and looked at May, who started to stir. She looked at me and scowled.

"Drew you conceited jerk. You're a bastard. You're a damn bastard." I smirked, and flipped my bangs once again. "Those aren't pretty words. You should be kinder to your higher ranks." She seemed to get even madder, if that was even possible.

She stuck her tongue out at me. Before I could return the favor, a scream echoed through the forest. Everything was silent. You couldn't even hear the tiniest Furret. May and Ash exchanged glances, and May sounded unsure when she spoke, "Did that sound like Misty to you?" Ash nodded, and they both ran off into the trees. I had no choice but to follow.

**Misty POV**

_I remember this forest. But from where? Wait, this is the forest that Ash, Brock and I met Sammy and Celebi in! But now, my only thing I need to think about is losing this mob of girls. Why do they keep asking me about Drew Hayden? I don't know who Drew Hayden is!_

I thought about our little time with she helped me when I sprained my knee. While I was lost in my thoughts, I slowed down. The girls attacked and I screamed. They examined my hair, eyes, and Pokémon along with my Pokedex. They checked every one of my contacts, probably looking for any Drew or Hayden names.

When they saw that there was no evidence that I knew Drew, they simply left. I heard a rustle of leaves behind me, and turned around. I saw two familiar faces and one unfamiliar one, Ash, May, and a green haired boy.

Ash immediately ran over and helped me stand up. "Misty, what happened?" I looked at the mess they made and started to clean it up. "This mob of girls came running in and attacked me, looking for any evidence that I knew a guy named like, Drew Hayden." Both Ash and May glared at the green haired boy.

"Drew! Why did you lead your fan girls here?!" They boy, apparently named Drew, smirked and flipped his bangs, only for them to fall in his face again. I mean, what's the point? "Sorry I'm more popular than you, airhead." May's face got red. "Cabbage boy, shut the hell up."

Drew smirked again. "I told you, you should be more respectful to your higher ranks." May stuck her tongue out at him, and I noticed she had a necklace on. "Hey May, when did you get that necklace? It looks pretty expensive." She looked down at her chest and gasped.


	2. It's just the beginning

Chapter 2: It's just the beginning.

**May POV**

I looked down at my chest, and gasped. There was a necklace with a small charm on it. The charm said two words: _It's Time._ I almost laughed at the joke, It's Time? Because I can now time travel? I almost did, but I didn't.

I instead broke down and sank to the forest floor, sobbing at the memory of Celebi. _Oh, Celebi._

**Ash POV**

May looked down at the necklace that she now had on. She gasped, and sank to the forest floor, sobbing. I immediately knew it had something to do with Celebi.

I ran over to her and kneeled in front of her limp body. She looked up at me, and I whispered, "Is this about Celebi?" She nodded slowly a started going into hysterics.

I heard a girl's shriek followed by many, many more. I turned around and Drew's eyes fly wide open. "_Run."_

**Drew POV**

I started to run before anyone could process what was going on. Misty and Ash immediately started to sprint, but May was still on the ground. I noticed this when I was about two feet away, and ran back to her.

I grabbed her wrist, and dragged her to her feet. She finally got what was going on, and started to sprint after us, her hand still locked with mine.

**Unknown POV**

I ran through the halls, trying to find him. He was nowhere. I cursed silently in the ancient language, as it was my birth language.

I ran until I saw him, all six feet of him. He looked at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat, and said, "I have found her. I have found the Celebi girl."

**Diane POV**

After the mob ran in, I got scared for that green haired boy. They were all carrying posters with giant heads glued on them.

Every single one had the boy's head on it.

They ran in, and a few minutes later I heard a scream. I ran in, hoping to find the owner of that scream. I saw Ash, May, the boy, and the girl with orange hair all run. I followed, and soon saw this was more serious than I thought.

**May POV**

We all ran until our feet hurt, but we only stopped when we got to the clearing with the small rock formation that looked oddly familiar, yet so foreign. I saw Diane run in. Ash, Misty and I's heads all perked up. "Diane! What are you doing here?" Misty and I looked at Ash, who said the comment, then back up to Diane.

"I heard a scream and ran in, thinking something was awfully wrong happened. So, did it?" Misty nodded. "This mob surrounded me and I screamed. They were looking for Drew." As an instinct, everyone in our little trio glared at Drew.

He smiled bashfully and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm incredibly handsome." I got extremely mad at this for some reason. "Whatever Cabbage Boy! NO ONE FREAKING CARES! We need to get out of this stupid fores-" I was cut off by the growing pain in my chest. I sank to the ground moaning.

Everything was in slow motion. I saw Drew run over and grab my hand. He looked at my eyes and gasped. For once, I felt the wrong emotion at the wrong time. I felt bashful at the sight of us holding hands. I knew I should have felt pain or fear, but I didn't.

The next thing I knew I blacked out, and saw nothing but darkness.

**Drew POV**

May's sapphire eyes were glowing GREEN! She fell to the ground, moaning in pain. I ran to her side and clutched her hand. She passed out, and everyone helped wake her up. When my hand brushed her necklace, it was burning hot. I touched it again, and brought my hand back in pain.

Everyone stared at me in confusion, but then at May. She started to stir, and when she saw me, her eyes widened.

"Celebi… Quest… Me… You…Get… Time…Hurry… Limit…" Those were the only words I could pick up.

I stared at her in confusion, but she drifted off again. I picked her up and held her in my arms. "We need to get her somewhere out of here!" Diane's eyes widened. "There is a little cave near the lake. We can go there for the time being, until the mob passes by." Everyone glared at me, and I ran. Ran away from their angry faces. Ran away from my unsaid words. Ran away from my confusing feelings and thoughts. Ran just to run. Ran to save May. Ran to the lake. Ran towards the cave. Just _ran._

I was scared, very scared. But that motivated me to run even faster. When I got there, I saw an amazing sight, the Pokémon Suicune. It was jumping through the water, and I remembered that that was how it purified it.

I just wanted to save May, but the water was so sparkly and clean that I was frozen in surprise. Suicune ran over to me and pushed me into the water. I accidentally dropped May, and she fell in, sinking, drowning. I turned and started to curse at Suicune for this when my friends walked in.

Their jaws dropped at this sight. Suicune's rough nose pushed my head sideways, and I saw May spiral out of the lake, _flying_. _Flying? No way in hell this is happening."_

**Misty POV**

Something seemed oddly familiar about May coming out of the lake like that… I gasped as I saw a pair of silvery delicate wing sprout from her back. _Wings, spiraling out of lakes… Oh my gosh, that's what Celebi did!_

She looked Drew in the eyes and giggled. He started to float off the ground… Ash seemed to recognize this act too. He whispered so only I could hear, and told me about this morning. About how something happened between May and Celebi. What that is though, we might never know.

**May POV**

I realized that I had Celebi's power to fly too. She told me everything that I needed to know, even that she was not using telepathy. Every Pokémon can talk in the same way as humans, but some don't care to listen.

While I had my wings out, I realized quickly that I talked the way I thought Pokémon talked at first. I also realized that Team Rocket's Meowth could not talk, we just somehow heard his tiny Pokémon voice, and Celebi told me I was right.

I started to explain to Drew about the situation, when I realized that all he could hear was, "Biiiiiiiii!" I knew that from the surprised look he gave me. I thought hard of English, and how to speak it, and soon my hard work payed off. "Drew, I need to explain some things." He wasn't paying attention, and got shocked at me speaking English again.

He nodded and flipped his hair. "You do, and I want every last detail." I nodded as tiny beads of sweat crossed my forehead, and into my eyes. This talking like a human thing sure takes a lot out of you. I started to fall, decreasing altitude, as I only focused on his safety. I used every ounce of my energy, and brought him down to shore.

Me, no such luck. I had lost so much energy I couldn't fly any more. I started to fall faster as the Earth came closer. My wings tucked neatly on my back, and I fell even faster. I heard a shout, and I felt myself being saved on a flying Pokémon. Then I blacked out.

**Diane POV**

_I thought it was all a legend. No it is, and they were playing a joke on me_. But even I couldn't fool myself. The legend was true; Celebi can transfer their powers to a human. And she did to May. Now that I think about it, I remembered how my grandma used to tell me stories about it. How she used to talk about the special necklace.

When Drew saved her on Flygon, I saw a flash in the sun. I knew it was the necklace. I overheard Ash telling Misty about that morning, and knew it was true.

I decided to tell them about the story, no matter what. And now was the perfect time to do so. "I thought it was a legend," I began, and they turned quickly to listen. "I never thought it would be true. My grandma used to tell me that all Celebi can transfer their powers to a human. I never thought it was true; I always thought it was another silly bedtime story like 'The Princess and the Pokémon'.

"But, apparently it's true. Celebi was about to die, and she transferred her powers into that necklace of hers. Now May can fly and time travel as well as use Pokémon moves and turn into the form of Celebi. But the downside is she talks like Celebi. But another story my grandma used to tell is that all Pokémon have a voice of English. But some humans just don't listen. If the one of Celebi is true, I think that one is too.

"So yea, I think that May is half Celebi." Ash's eyes widened and Misty looked as if she was about to faint. Ash spoke up first, "Wh-what? May is half C-Celebi?" I nodded and turned to see Drew land Flygon on the sand.

**Drew POV**

May has a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up! But for now I jumped off Flygon and set May down of the cool sand. I called Flygon back to his Pokeball. I took Roserade out and made her use Miracle Seed on May.

May's eyes fluttered open slowly and Roserade smiled. "Rose!" I kneeled down and pat her head. "Good job Roserade. You rock." I decided to leave her out just in case. May sat up a sputtered out everything about that morning and what Celebi told her. She got to the point about the quest and I payed CLOSE attention.

"We have to go to different times to get an item from every region, and the Orange Islands. We have only 1 month. We need a flame from Moltres in the Kanto region. A cup of water from a water gun of Lugia in the Orange Islands. A feather from Ho-Oh in the Jhoto region. A gem called 'The Eye of the Sea' from the Hoenn region. Apparently, Palkia sheds its pearls every once in a while and we have to get them, both of them from the Sinnoh region. Last but not least, one of the Feathers of Night from Zekrom in the Unova region."

I was shocked. This was impossible to do in only a month! Soon Roserade nodded and started talking to May. All I heard was, "Rose, rose, rade, roser, rose rose." But May seemed to understand, and looked up at me. "Roserade wants you to think like she's human. Every Pokémon can speak English, but some trainers don't listen. So think like she's Soledad or something."

I knelt down and looked Roserade in the eye. I pictured Soledad and soon heard a shrill voice. "Can you hear me?" I gasped and fell on my back. I got up, and heard a shrill laugh. "I guess so. Anyways, I need to tell you something." She climbed in my lap and whispered in my ear. I gasped loudly and looked at my shoes. My face felt red hot, and I heard a small giggle. I saw Roserade put her hands-oops sorry, roses-up to her face and hide her smile.

I looked up at May, but she looked preoccupied in her thoughts. _She looks beautiful in this sunset… Wait, why am I thinking about this? Ugh, Drew, just shut up now. Ok? I'm so confused. So, so, confused._


	3. It's time

A/N: I keep forgetting this, but anyways. I decided to put a Pokémon POV in this chapter. And, I couldn't wait for 4 reviews. Too excited! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Chapter 3: It's time.

**Giovanni POV**

I smacked James as hard as I could, and then sent my precious Persian on his wimpy Meowth. Jessie knew it was her turn and braced herself for the slap. I still hurt when I slapped her, and I know that from the stinging sensation that came to my palm.

Meowth screamed as my Persian used Fury Swipes on his face. Next he used Bite and clipped Meowth's claws to almost nothingness.

Meowth tried to scream pleas of surrender, but Persian kept attacking. I had Cassidy hold back Jessie, and Butch hold James.

I laughed at the wimpy trio as I sat at my desk. They were past the Unova region and still had not captured the boy's Pikachu with success. Persian finished, leaving Meowth in scraps. I signaled for Cassidy and Butch to let go of the two, and they immediately ran to Meowth's side.

Soon I saw Meowth's chest stop moving, and Team Rocket's wimpiest members turned to me. I smirked when I saw their wimpy glares. They were nothing compared to me and my precious Persian.

"Yanma, use Night Shade at Giovanni's head!" I barely had enough time to register these words when a deadly Night Shade came right for my face.

**Brock's POV**

Erika looked at her shoes as she spoke. "Um, B-Brock? I need to tell you som-" She got cut off by my Pokedex. 'RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL.' I pulled it out of my jeans and looked at the Caller ID. "Misty? I haven't talked to her in ages." I picked it up and Misty started to scream into the phone.

I heard some stuff about May turning into Celebi and Misty hung up. I heard she was in Iraz Forest. "Erika, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Something about my friend turning into Celebi. If that is even what Misty said." Erika perked up from her shoes.

"I thought that old bedtime story was a myth! My mom used to tell it to me on cold winter nights." I nodded and pulled out Steelix's Pokeball. "Yea, I used to tell it to my little siblings, and my mom used to tell it to me." Erika nodded as I released Steelix. I jumped on his back, since we were only a few towns away from Iraz Forest.

Erika waved solemnly as Steelix trudged away slowly.

**May POV**

Everything was a blur. Diane leading us to her village. Meeting Diane's grandmother. Somewhere in the mix I grabbed Drew's hand. He didn't object, so I held on through almost the whole tour of the tree house village.

We got to Diane's house and she invited us in. We sat around the room in various places. I was still holding tightly onto Drew's hand. Misty realized this and whispered something to Diane. They giggled, and I let go rashly. I looked at Drew and his face was as red as mine.

Misty pulled me from my feet over to a corner in the room. She whispered, "Are you going out with Drew?" My face turned redder than Groudon. "No! We are not!" I practically screamed it.

Drew looked over and raised his eyebrow. I blushed and turned towards Misty. She laughed quietly and smiled. "Do you wish you were?" I looked at my shoes, my face probably looking like Charmeleon. "Maybe." I muttered so only Misty could hear. She laughed one more time before grabbing my wrist. She pulled me to the door of the tree house.

I climbed down after the red-headed girl. She grabbed my wrist again and pulled me out of earshot of the tree house. She started teasing me. "Drew and May sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" She stuck her tongue out at me and ran. I chased her right into the woods.

Soon we got too tired to run. We stopped to catch our breath when I felt a burn come up my side. I let out an ear-piercing scream and fell to my knees. I looked up and saw two familiar faces. "Team Rocket! Where's Meowth?" They ignored me as James pet a Growlithe. "Good job, Growly." Jessie's eyes were puffy, and James ignored us by petting the Growlithe.

"Meowth was killed by our boss Giovanni, and for that, Giovanni is now dead." I gasped as Jessie had no sound of regret in her voice. I saw everyone run in, and the ones who knew Team Rocket gasp. My vision started to blur. Drew ran over to me, and I moved my hands so he could see my burn. He gasped at the sight of it.

I passed out as he took out Flygon.

**Brock POV**

I heard a scream as I entered the forest. The scream was odd, it sounded like May. _May!_ I called Steelix back and ran in. When I got to a clearing, I saw May passed out as Drew took out Flygon. _Wait, why is Drew here? _Drew set May down carefully on Flygon's back. "Flygon, take her to the nearest town. I need you to find a Pokémon Center and have Nurse Joy help her. Go, now!"

Flygon took off through the treetops.

I ran over and saw Team Rocket with a Growlithe, but no Meowth. Ash looked over and saw me. "Brock!" Misty turned and smiled."You came! Now hurry, and help us!"

**Flygon POV**

I flew around, franticly looking for a Pokémon Center. The fainted May on my back needed my help.

I saw the red building a ways away, and sped off after it, being careful not to drop May. I dropped to the doors as they automatically opened. Nurse Joy turned as I set May on the tile floor. She gasped and ran to May's side. I took off through the doors to find Drew.

When I got back to the forest I nudged Drew's hand. He turned and I saw the two crooks that tried to take that boy's Pikachu. They were running away. Drew jumped on my back and I took him to the Center.

I got to the doors as they opened. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were looking at May, who was on a stretcher.

**Drew POV**

I jumped off Flygon, and Joy and Jenny turned to me. "That Flygon is yours? He dropped off this girl." I nodded and put Flygon back in his Pokeball.

"Yeah, I sent him with her to find the nearest center." Jenny walked over to me. "Young man, what happened to this poor girl? She has a horrible burn on her left side." I bit my lip, worried about May. "She got attacked by these crooks called Team Rocket."

Joy had an angry look in her in her eyes, something I've never seen on any Joy before. I backed up a step because of this. "I have had enough of those stupid criminals! They need to go down!"

Jenny went over and started to calm Joy down. Meanwhile, May started to move. I ran over to her side and grabbed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and I smiled slowly. "May! Can you hear me?" She sat up quickly but slowed down and held her side.

"Please, don't rush yourself. That burn is pretty bad." I turned to see Nurse Joy talking to her, much nicer since she calmed down. May nodded and sat up the rest of the way slowly. I still was holding her hand. She blushed and pulled away.

**Pikachu POV**

Ok, so I'm confused. Ash always says he likes May, but now he's showing signs that he likes Misty. Oh, and pretty much everyone he knows has shown up today, except Dawn and Paul. Last time I saw them was after the Sinnoh League.

Anyways, I think he should choose Misty. They have known each other since the beginning, and it's obvious that May and Drew like each other. I mean, they have held hands how many times today? I lost count.

I wish he wasn't so dense.

I mean, even he should see that Misty likes him back! I feel sorry for myself being in this mess.

**Dawn POV**

Paul gave me one last kiss on my cheek as I left for my home in Twinleaf Town. He left for his home in Veilstone City. When I got home, my mom Johanna was tapping her foot. "Dawn! Where have you been? It's 10:34. You said you would be home at 9. Was the convention that fun?" I giggled silently. She didn't know about Paul.

I nodded and ran upstairs, with Glameow trailing behind me. I threw my purse on my bed, spilling the love note and daises that Paul gave me. I giggled and sat at my desk.

_Let's see if Paul's online… Yes! He is! Wait, how did he get home so fast? Eh, who cares?_

**Misty POV**

_Does Ash know I like him? I hope not. I'm scared it will mess up our friendship. But he's so shallow; I bet he hasn't caught on yet. He looks so much older since when he traveled in the Hoenn region. And cuter. I wish I could tell him, but I can't. _

_He still looks a lot like he used to. He still has that dumb hat phase going on._

_Pikachu looks the same too. Well, I guess Pikachu will always look the same. I'm glad Pikachu didn't evolve while Ash was gone. If he did, Ash wouldn't be able to carry him on his shoulder, and that's a thing for him._

_Brock looks about the same too. I wonder how he's been. _

_I feel bad for May. She has been through a lot, and she has a new crush, Drew. Does Drew even like her? I think so._

_I miss when Ash, Brock, and I all traveled together. Those were fun times._

_But those days are over. I hope my sisters are taking care of the Gym ok. Who am I kidding; they are probably just giving Badges away._

_I hope I can tell Ash soon. He's so cute; it's hard not to. But, anyways. Time to get back to the real world._

**Ash POV**

_Does Misty know I like her? I hope not. I'm scared it will ruin our friendship. But she's so cute; I bet she has a boyfriend. She looks so much more sophisticated since I traveled in the Hoenn region. And cuter. I wish I could tell her, but I can't._

_She looks a lot like she used to. She still has that side ponytail phase going on._

_I wonder what she thinks of me. Probably that I'm just a kid still. That I'll never grow up, but still. You never know. She might think I'm cute. Probably not though; she could have way better than me._

_Brock looks about the same too. I wonder what he's been doing._

_I feel bad for May. She has been through a whole bunch, and I think she likes Drew. I used to think she was kind of cute, but Misty is really cute._

_I miss when Misty, Brock, and I traveled together. It was fun._

_But, now that's all over. I hope my mom is doing ok. Who am I kidding; she is probably worried sick every time I leave for a new region._

_I hope I can tell Misty soon. She so cute; it's hard not to. But, I need to think about getting through this all here._

**Paul POV**

I got on Pokebook and saw that Dawn was on. I started a chat session.

**PaulRules24: Hey **

**Piplup333: Heyyy!**

**PaulRules24: What's up?**

**Piplup333: The sky. :P**

**PaulRules24: Ha-ha. Very funny troublesome.**

**Piplup333: Shut up ice cube.**

**Togepi366 would like to join your chat: Accept Ignore**

**PaulRules24: Do you know who that is?**

**Piplup333: Well she's friends with Ash.**

**PaulRules24: Great. *sigh* Accept.**

**Togepi366: Hey you guys are friends with Ash Ketchum right?**

**PaulRules24: Not really. More like I hate his guts.**

**Piplup333: Shut up. Sorry Togepi, ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Yes, we know him.**

**PaulRules24: =P**

**Togepi366: Lol, just call me Misty. I was the first person Ash met on his journey when he turned ten. Do you know his username on here? I just made my account yesterday.**

**Piplup333: His username is UltimatePikachuMaster433.**

**Togepi366: *Sigh* Why does that not surprise me.**

**PaulRules24: Ok, you got your answer. Now will you leave?**

**Piplup333: Paul! Stop being mean or I **_**won't**_** go on the date this weekend.**

**PaulRules24: Ok, ok. You don't have to go **_**that**_** far.**

**Togepi366: Lol. Ash is looking over my shoulder now and I'm like running basically because my friend May is in a hospital with a guy named Drew. **

**Piplup333: OMG I know May and she told me about Drew. They are rivals in contests together. Tell her Dawn said get well soon and she will know what you mean.**

**PaulRules24: I feel like a third wheel.**

**Piplup333: Good.**

**PaulRules24: You suck.**

**Togepi366: Lol.**

**Piplup333: Tell Ash to get on here and I will invite him in!**

**PaulRules24: Great.**

**Togepi366: Ok, I will.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: What Dawn?**

**PaulRules24: More annoying people. Great.**

**Piplup333: Shut up or no kiss next weekend.**

**PaulRules24: Fine! Yeesh, you don't have to go that far.**

**Togepi366: Yeesh?**

**PaulRules24: Yes, Yeesh.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: Togepi366? Wait… Misty!**

**Togepi366: Yep! ;P**

**Piplup333: How did you know that was her?**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: She had a Togepi for awhile and it was her pride and joy.**

**PaulRules24: This is boring. Peace out sukahs.**

**PaulRules24 has logged out.**

**Dawn POV**

Paul logged off, so I'll show you the rest of the chat.

**Piplup333: He is super annoying but super cute too. :/**

**Togepi366: Yea I back up for the annoying part.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: Me too.**

**Piplup333: Lol, yea.**

**DrewHayden2001 would like to join your chat: Accept Ignore**

**Togepi366: What does he want?**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: It probably has something to do with May. Dawn please accept it.**

**Piplup333: K.**

**DrewHayden2001: May is going to be alright. Her burn is not as serious as we thought. They are going to put medicine on it and bandage it up, it will be fine. They will release her Tuesday.**

**Togepi366: Thank Lugia. My heart slowed down majorly just now.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: Mine too.**

**Piplup333: I have to admit mine did too.**

**DrewHayden2001: They are going to let her get on here in a second. She will ask to join this chat.**

**Piplup333: Ok.**

**PrincessOfHoenn123 would like to join you chat: Accept Ignore**

**Piplup333: Accept… And she's in!**

**PrincessOfHoenn123: Hey guys! Ugh my side hurts. =(**

**Piplup333: I bet.**

**PrincessOfHoenn123: Wait… Dawn is that you?**

**Piplup333: Yeppers.**

**Togepi366: May I'm Misty, Piplup333 is Dawn, UltimatePikachuMaster433 is Ash, and DrewHayden2001 is Drew (Duh. Even Ash could figure that one out ;P)**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: Hey!**

**PrincessOfHoenn123: Thanks Misty. And *sigh* Why does Ash's name not surprise me?**

**Togepi366: I know right!?**

**Piplup333: Yea, you guys have got a point.**

**DrewHayden2001: I'm not disagreeing.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: I'm still here you know.**

**Togepi366: Yea, we know. That's why we said it now. ;P**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: Humph.**

**Piplup333: Lol. You can almost feel the sexual tension.**

**PrincessOfHoenn123: Lol, Dawn's right. You guys would be a cute couple. ;)**

**DrewHayden2001: Lol, they are both right. I think you guys would be perfect for each other.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: …**

**Togepi366: Um…**

**DrewHayden2001: Lol**

**PrincessOfHoenn123: They're speechless. :P**

**Piplup333: Awww! *Proceeds to sing K-I-S-S-I-N-G song***

**Togepi366: MAY LIKES DREW!**

**PrincessOfHoenn123: I DO NOT! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T! UGH, I'M OUT OF HERE.**

**PrincessOfHoenn123 has logged out.**

**Piplup333: Misty, ugh you made her mad. You should have just dropped it.**

**Togepi366: I'm just telling the truth. **

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: That was really mean Misty.**

**Togepi366: Whatever, let's change the subject.**

**DrewHayden2001: Does she really like me?**

**Togepi366: Yea, she told me that one time we were in Diane's house and I drug her outside. When she yelled "I DO NOT!" is when she denied that you were dating, and then I asked if she liked you and she said maybe.**

**Piplup333: Wow, so it's obvious. She does like Drew.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: Yea.**

**DrewHayden2001: Tell her this and you die. I like her too.**

**DrewHayden2001 has logged out.**

**Togepi366: Wow. I'm so scared.**

**Piplup333: Ha, don't be so mean.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: Yea. Ok, let's play truth or dare!**

**Togepi366: Yea! That sounds fun!**

**Piplup333: Wait! We need more people!**

**Togepi366: I'll get Brock on.**

**Piplup333: Ok.**

**UlimatePikachuMaster433: Ok, fine by me.**

**BrockoJocko736 would like to join your chat: Accept Ignore**

**Piplup333: Accept.**

**BrockoJocko736: Hey!**

**Togepi366: Wow. And I thought Ash's screen name was bad.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: Hey!**

**Piplup333: Lol there is still that sexual tension.**

**Togepi366: Shut up and start the game.**

**Piplup333: Ok, ok. Brock; truth or dare?**

**BrockoJocko736: Truth.**

**Togepi366: Aw, come on Brock!**

**Piplup333: Shut up. Brock; is it true you like Erika; that gym leader from the Kanto region?**

**BrockoJocko736: Um…. Yes.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: Ooooooohh…..**

**BrockoJocko736: Shut the hell up.**

**Togepi366: Lol.**

**BrockoJocko736: Ok, Ash; truth or dare?**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: Truth.**

**Togepi366: These people are no fun.**

**BrockoJocko736: Shush! Ash; is it true you like Misty?**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: Um…**

**Piplup333: You have to answer, and truthfully.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433: You want the truth? Well then…**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N: Ha! You have to wait till the next chapter! Cliffhanger… I have 3 reviews so, close enough. So what will Ash say? What will Misty say after Ash says it? Keep reading! This chapter is a LOT longer than my other two. I couldn't stop with the chat; it was too much fun!  
~PichuPower**


	4. The truth is told

A/N: Ok, this continues with the chat. Summary: May doesn't know Drew likes her, but Drew knows May likes him. Drew won't tell May; he's too scared. Ash and Misty like each other but no one knows. Will they find out if Ash likes her from the chat? Read and see. Oh, and I had 2 questions from viewers. May met Celebi right near the entrance of the forest. Next; I have no idea where I got the idea for Ash's screen name. Oh, and 1 more thing that someone just asked right now; Pokebook is an app for a Pokedex or PokeNav. So how did you like my Pokémon POV's? Review and let me know please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

Chapter 4: The truth is told

**Dawn POV**

I sat at my desk, shocked by Brock's question.

**Piplup333: Tell us!**

**Togepi366: Yea Ash, tell us.**

**BrockoJocko736: You have to answer.**

**UltimatePikachuMaster433 has logged out.**

**Togepi366: Great. :(**

**BrockoJocko736: You like him don't you.**

**Togepi366: No! Of course not!**

**Piplup333: I don't believe you.**

**BrockoJocko736: Me neither.**

**Togepi366: Fine! But if you tell him, I still have my mallet.**

**BrockoJocko736: Yes ma'am!**

**Piplup333: Ok, I promise.**

**Togepi366: Good.**

**Maximaster193 would like to join your chat: Accept Ignore**

**BrockoJocko736: That's Max.**

**Piplup333: Ok, Accept.**

**Maximaster193: Hey! Is May on?**

**Togepi366: You just missed her, Ash and Drew.**

**Maximaster193: Oh…**

**Piplup333: She's online, I'll invite her in.**

**Maximaster193: Ok!**

**PrincessOfHoenn123: Is Drew on?**

**Togepi366: Nope.**

**BrockoJocko736: I think she's mad at you Misty.**

**PrincessOfHoenn123: How could you know, Brock? You weren't there! I was freaking embarrassed!**

**Maximaster193: How?**

**PrincessOfHoenn123: I've gotta go. Doctor is coming to check on my burn.**

**Maximaster193: Wait, burn? What burn?**

(May proceeding to tell Max about everything.)

**Maximaster193: Wow.**

**Togepi366: WAIT! Before I forget, Drew said he likes you too.**

**PrincessOfHoenn123: Really?**

**Piplup333: Yep.**

**PrincessOfHoenn123 has logged out.**

**Maximaster193 has logged out.**

**Togepi366 has logged out.**

**BrockoJocko736 has logged out.**

**Piplup333 has logged out.**

**Cassidy POV**

Our boss is… Dead? No way! "Butch! Walk faster!" He grunted as he made his way up the steep mountain. When we got to the top, I saw it. The cable car I first met Butch in. I blushed slightly remembering this; we were only 10, and now we are 20. Time sure does fly by.

We climbed inside one of the small cars and made our way slowly down the hill. Our shoulders were touching, and I scooted over as close to the wall as I could.

He frowned slightly at this, a weird expression for him.

"What are we going to do now?" I stared at him, answerless for his question. He smiled slightly; but it was gone in a matter of seconds.

"We could settle down and forget about everything." I kind of liked the idea.

"Yea, we can." I leaned on his shoulder and he turned crimson. I giggled softly and fell asleep in that position.

"Cass, wake up. We're here." I saw a flowered valley and smiled. "Floaroma Town." He nodded and smiled. "Yea; I thought we could stay here for tonight; or forever.

I stared at him, bewildered.

"Really?" He nodded, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Yea, I-I r-really-" He got cut off by the giant helicopter landing, making my hair fly up.

My most disliked person came out, Jessie Morales. And Butch's rival, James Morrison. There was no Meowth, and I remembered this morning. Instead they had a Growlithe. "Growly, use Flamethrower!" Those were the last words I heard before I got burned through my chest. It was bleeding badly, and I fell to the ground. It _hurt._

Butch ran over, and turned to the trio. "Houndoom, use Bite then Fire Spin!" Jessie and James ran, their Growlithe behind them. They got hit, and got blasted into that sky. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" We could hear them yell. A small sparkle showed in the sky and I sweatdropped. They could never get hurt, huh?

I went back into reality as my chest burned more intensely. Butch picked me up and held me in his arms, making my face a deep shade of pink. He started running down the hill towards the Pokémon Center. That's all I can remember before I passed out.

**Nurse Joy POV**

May was doing much better. Her burn was healing quickly.

She kept hanging out with this boy named Drew Hayden. When I mentioned this to my husband, my daughter overheard. She went crazy over the boy, asking if she could meet him.

"Mommy, mommy, please," She would yell at me every morning.

My answer would always be no, and she'd sulk off to trainer's school.

One day I walked into May's room to see how her burn was managing. To my surprise, she was completely healed. Not even a scratch was on her skin. I brought my hand up to my mouth, and gasped. The small noise made May wake up. He stretched out herself and smiled. "Hello, Nurse Joy."

"H-how did you h-heal so f-fast?' I managed to stutter.

May smiled a small smile. She giggled, saying, "That's for me to know, and you _not_ to find out."

**May POV**

Want to know the truth? I used Synthesis to heal myself. And I brought out my wings and flew out of my opened window. I saw Nurse Joy's jaw drop as I spun into the air.

I flew out to Diane's house. I flew into the window. Brock and Diane's grandma's jaws dropped. I giggled and turned into Celebi's form. I giggled again and flew behind Drew. He knew how to understand me, and when I started talking, he heard and understood. He explained to picture me as a human, and they did.

"_Can you hear me? By your shocked faces I guess so. So, well I bet most of you know, I am now half Celebi. Celebi is sending Drew and me on a ques-"_ I got cut off by a yell.

"Flygon, go get the Celebi girl. _Now._" I gasped remembering I was that girl. Drew grabbed me and shoved me in a chest. Yea, real nice of him.

I heard a Flygon search around, not finding me. I heard him fly out the window. "Fly Fly, Gon, Fly." I heard the man who yelled for Flygon to get me lash out. "We need to find her for Silver! Ugh, let's go Flygon; we need to search the whole forest."

Drew took me out of the chest and let go of me. I flew up and spun. I turned into human form and landed gracefully on my foot. "Well, that went well. Drew we need to start our quest. We only have 3½ weeks left!"

**Drew POV**

I sunk my head at the reality that was sinking in.

"Yeah; we do, don't we." May nodded and stayed human form, but brought her wings out.

I started to float and she guided me to the small temple. She sat us down, and brought her wings back. She grabbed my hand, making me blush. She grabbed her necklace and started to chant in a language unrecognizable to me.

Soon, her eyes started glowing green again. I saw a bright white light. I felt us hit solid ground, and we passed out.

**Brendan POV**

My duties as prince were difficult. I sat at my desk, head in my hands. I decided to go outside for a breath. I was walking through a field just outside of my castle. I soon tripped and fell on my royal face.

I saw two figures on the ground in odd clothing. "Hello? Can you hear me?" The boy with green hair awoke first. "It worked! May, May wake up!" The brunette awoke shortly after his comment. "What Drew?"

She looked up and gasped at the castle. "Are we really in the past?" The boy, named Drew apparently, nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" I squinted, confused. "If I heard you correct, you said past. If I remember from my lessons, this is the present."

The two gasped at the sight of me.

**May POV**

We saw a boy in medieval clothing like a… "Prince!" Both Drew and the boy stared at me."Yes, I am a prince. Thank you for noticing. I have never seen clothing like that before, where are you from?" I couldn't answer the question, but Drew did.

"We are from… A different region of land. We have discovered new styles of clothing. Women do not have to wear skirts where we are from."

I sighed inwardly, thankful Drew said that. Especially the last sentence.

"Well, here women are required by law to wear dresses. Now, come; I will give you clothing from my palace that you can wear." I sweatdropped at this.

We followed him to the giant castle on the hill, and he took us the back way in. He brought an orange, yellow, and red dress out, and I said no, thinking it would look better on Misty. He gave me a frilly pink dress, and Drew said no quickly. He brought out a plain red dress, and I nodded. The dress went past my shoes; or red torture devices as I call them.

I came out from behind the flimsy changing wall and spun. Drew blushed, and the boy just smiled.

"I beg your pardon, but what are your names?" I giggled; I was dizzy from the spin. Drew had my back though. "I'm Drew, and this airhead is May." I hit him in his side, and he laughed.

The boy put on a confused face. "Airhead; never heard that before. Is it another thing you do in your land?" Drew and I exchanged glances. We'd have to be careful with our wording. "Uh, yes. Thank you for her dress." The boy's eyebrow rose, and Drew sweatdropped; he knew it was coming.

I pushed him out of the door to the boy's clothing. His normal long sleeve tee, purple over shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes were replaced by tights, a dressy shirt, and stupid pointed-toe shoes. I put my hand over my mouth and giggled. When he glared at me, I laughed harder. Finally I was laughing so hard I was crying.

The boy stared at me, confused. "What is so funny? These are what normal high-class people wear. I am only allowed to have high-class accomplices, so you must act like ones."

We thanked him, and walked out the bedroom door. I realized we did not know his name. "Sir, may we please have you name?" His stared at us, bewildered. "You do not know me?" We shook our heads. "I am Prince Brendan Birch, Son of Queen Belinda Birch and King Professor Michael Birch. I will soon be king of this region, Littleroot."

I rolled my eyes and saw a tree. I almost ran over and climbed it, but I remembered my shoes. I also remembered the stairs. There was a winding staircase that had at _least_ two hundred steps. I groaned at the top of the staircase. This was going to be a _long_ walk in these high-heeled torture devices.

When we got to the bottom, I sighed in relief, wondering what we had to get in the Medieval Ages. I remembered he called this Littleroot; Littleroot Town is in the Hoenn region. So here we had to be getting the 'Eye of the Sea'; that gemstone thing.

We followed him outside. I saw other girls my age in similar clothes. They were getting water out of wells, washing clothes on washing boards, you know; chores. I hated this more and more.

Drew looked over at me, and saw my determined face. He knew I was about to do something stupid and psychotic, and grabbed my hand to make me look at him. He shook his head and mouthed the word no.

I blushed at him grabbing my hand. Did he really like me? I didn't think so. He was really cute. Well, in his normal clothes he was. He didn't like me. I was out of his league. He had a million fan-girls, and all are prettier than me.

I excused myself and when I was out of sight, ran behind the castle and started crying softly. A man came over, and I hid in the shadows. An elderly woman came out of the back door; she had a crown on her head so I guessed she was the queen.

The man started talking, and I listened. He was talking about the weather, so I tuned out. I still watched, though. I saw him take out something shiny, and knew it was a knife. I gasped as he pulled it out and aimed it at the queen. I pulled off my shoes and stood up.

I ran over and flipped as I caught the knife's handle. The man gasped, probably scared that a girl could fight. He took out a Pokeball, the first thing related to Pokémon I'd seen all day. "Cacturn, go." A Cacturn came out, and I tilted my head, confused. "Use Poison Sting, Cacturn."

I screamed as the poison needles came for me.


	5. The flame

A/N: Ummmmm; hi?  
Do I have to say this? I do not own Pokémon.

Chapter 5: The flame

**May POV**

My first thought was use a move. So I did.

I made a Shadow Ball and shot it at the needles, and it shot way back, hitting Cacturn and the hooded man. Drew ran in, and I fell to the ground, exhausted.

He ran over, checking if I was ok. A little too loud I said, "That man tried to kill the queen." Drew looked up, and the queen nodded. Brendan ran in, and hugged her. Drew looked confused. "I thought the queen was supposed to be your mom."

Brendan blushed, and the queen raised an eyebrow. "Brendan's mom died three years ago."

**Misty POV**

"Yes Brock; May did turn into Celebi." Brock still looked shocked. "Really?"

Diane nodded. "Wow, Diana. I can't believe it." I put on a confused face. "Diana?" Diane smiled. "Brock, I go by Diane now." Brock nodded. "Ok, but I still can't believe we are in Iraz forest again." Diane, Ash, Diane's grandma and I all laughed. "What?" I stopped laughing first. "It's called Ilex forest. I-L-E-X forest, not Iraz."

He blushed. "Oh, my bad." We laughed again.

**Butch POV**

All I cared about was getting Cassidy to the Pokémon center. Nurse Joy would know where the nearest hospital was.

When I got there, she informed me that the closest one was in Solaceon Town. That's too far away. "Nurse Joy, I can't wait that long. Cassidy is…" I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "… almost dead."

She looked truly concerned. "Well, I guess Chansey and I could take another patient. We haven't got many visitors since the gym in this town got torn down. A simple burn medicine is all she needs." I sighed and sweatdropped out of relief. Cass would be ok.

**Drew POV**

I stared at the queen. "Why is this a big deal? He lied to us. So what?" May's eyes flashed green, and she looked like she was fighting with herself. "No! I will not let you take over!" I cocked my head.

Her eyes turned pink, and she took out her wings. Everyone stared at her in shock, and I facepalmed. So much for undercover. She started to fly towards east. "Flygon, go!" Flygon came out and I jumped on him, digging my knees in his side to fly towards May. We flew for hours, all the while Flygon was getting exhausted. May seemed to have limitless energy.

We neared a place that looked like… _Ilex forest! _She flew in, and reached the temple. I jumped off Flygon and returned him. May blinked, and her eyes turned normal. "Huh? Where are we?" I explained, and something hit my back. I fell and lay on the ground, dazed.

May snarled at something behind me. I turned, still in a slight daze. It was a Pokémon. "Lucario! Why did you do that?" Lucario raised an eyebrow. "Why do you seem so familiar, but so unfamiliar?" May still held her annoying gaze. "I met you in the future." I put on a shocked face, and May whispered, "Tell you the deets later. Right now, focus and find a man."

I nodded, and saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I saw the figure of a man. I knew his plan. He sent Lucario to distract us, and would sneak attack. "May, look out!" May jumped towards me, landing in my lap and making me turn almost as red as the roses I give her "Pokémon".

She barely missed a man in mostly dark blue clothing tackle her. But she was still in my lap. The man stood up. "I failed you, master." The man shook his head. "Lucario, you did your best." He turned toward us."Who are you?"

May's Pokedex distracted us all. "RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL, PHONE CALL!" She took it out of her bra and answered it. "Max, what do you want? I'm kind of really busy. No, it's about Lucario. No, I'm in the past. Don't call me a liar! I am not lying!"

I laughed at them, and Lucario and the man stood in shock. Oh yeah, they have never seen a Pokedex. May was still in my lap, and I turned as red as my Flygon's breath.

"Max I have to go! Goodbye!" She turned towards my face and shook her head. "Brothers!" I laughed, and Lucario sent a move at us. I recognized it as Aura Sphere. May gasped and used Safeguard. "You know Safeguard?!" She shrugged. "I guess." The man and Lucario looked shocked.

"You can use… Pokémon moves?"(A/N: Lol that rhymed.) May nodded, and still looked cautious. "We have to go now-" The man shook his head. "Oh no you don't, you know about us. So now we have to kill you." I screamed-yeah, real manly of me- and May grabbed my hand. She started chanting again, but this time quicker.

We hit solid ground, but I stayed awake this time. May was passed out, though.

She was still in my lap, and I lifted her up. I stood up and ran towards the edge of the forest. The village-I think it was called Aborville-was there, so I knew we weren't very far in the past or future. But I heard Misty's voice yelling at Ash. We were in our own time.

It was going to be impossible to climb up the steps holding May. I had already tried to wake her, and that wouldn't work. For the first time I realized we were still in our medieval clothes, and I sweatdropped. I had no other choice. "HELP!"

Misty came out onto the porch and started laughing at our clothes. "Why a-are you in t-tights?" She started talking in between giggles. "I'll tell you later. May needs help. She's exhausted; she used two powerful moves." Misty nodded and got everyone outside. I realized I had worried about May so much I didn't realize the sharp pain in my back. The Aura Sphere Lucario shot at me.

I handed May up to Brock, who leaned down to grab her. When I let go, the pain intensified. I fell on my knees, and let out a scream. May woke up, and I was still on the ground. I touched the spot it hit, and brought my hand back.

It was soaked in blood. May saw that and jumped out of Brock's arms. She brought out her wings and she ran and jumped off the porch. She landed next to me. "Drew! That Aura Sphere was strong. You need help."

I looked up at her and said weakly, "Can I change first?" She laughed, and nodded. "I'm not going ANYWHERE in this stupid dress. I'm glad that I took off my heels to save the queen. I mean, Brendan was nice and all, but I HATE dresses."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you saved a queen? And who is Brendan?" May shook her head. "Deets later, help Drew now." Misty put on a sly smile, and May glared at her. Misty started laughing, and May turned as red as her dress. That's when I passed out.

**May POV**

I knew I couldn't carry Drew. But then I remembered my fanny pack; I put it on under my dress. I had my clothes. Oh, and he had Flygon. I didn't know if he had his clothes, so I was going to leave him in those. I ran into the bathroom and changed. Much better, considering how I hate dresses.

I set Drew down on Flygon, and he insisted he would be ok. I smiled sweetly. "Drew, please?" He shook his head. "Maybe this will motivate you." He looked confused until I kissed his cheek softly. Then, he just looked shocked. "Flygon, show the way to the center you took me to." He nodded, and Drew just sat there, holding his cheek like an idiot.

**Celebi POV**

The afterlife wasn't _so _bad. May failed getting the 'Eye of the Sea'.

Next I would send her to get the flame of Moltres. I hope she doesn't screw that up. Well, I have to go. Goodbye.


	6. The contest

A/N: Omg I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner! I've been grounded, and then my internet crashed! Sorry!

**May POV**

I studied Drew's face. I'm glad he would be ok. I loved him; I would not hide the fact. His back would heal with time.

He started to wake up. "M-May?" I nodded and smiled down at him. He apparently remembered when I kissed him, because he grabbed his cheek and blushed. I blushed too. "I… I have to go… call my brother! He asked me to." He still looked suspicious; I mean, who wouldn't?

I walked to the waiting room of the Pokémon Center. I dialed my brother's PokeNav Match Call number. It rand for a split second before Max picked up. "May! How's it going in Jhoto?" I smiled at his enthusiasm. "It's going great! No new Pokémon though." He laughed. "Not about that, silly. I'm talking about D-R-E-" I hung up before the W.

Nurse Joy walked up to me. "May, there is a contest in the city of Goldenrod, which is not too far from here, and I thought you might like to enter." I bowed my head. "Yes, thanks Nurse Joy." Joy smiled warmly and walked away.

I ran upstairs and poked my head through Drew's door, and told him where I was going. He nodded and I ran all the way to Goldenrod. The contest was today, in an hour.

I ran to my room to get ready. No, just to get changed. I was ready.

**Normal POV**

May walked out onto the court when her name was called. Of course, Drew was watching. His jaw dropped at the mere sight of here. She was stunning. Her hair was in tight curls, all of them perfect.

Her dress was pale blue, almost crystal, hinting to Drew she was using Glaceon. It was a one-shoulder full ball gown with one red rose on her waist. It was on the right, the side with the shoulder strap. She had another red rose in her hair, along with high heels that were about four inches tall, and that were as red as the roses.

"Glaceon, Blaziken, take the stage!" Drew had almost forgotten you can use two Pokémon for appeals. _That's why the red was incorporated in her dress,_ he thought. He wondered what she would do.

Glaceon landed gracefully on the stage, while Blaziken dropped heavily. Murmurs could be heard from the audience. "Ice and fire…," and, "What will she do..." Unease fell over the crowd, but stopped at May. She was confident. "Glaceon, make an ice block with Ice Beam," she began, "Blaziken you then use Sky Uppercut."

The Pokémon did as their trainer said. Ice flakes were now dropping like snow, but May wasn't done… Yet.

"Blaziken Fire Spin and Glaceon jump through with Quick Attack and use Blizzard at the end!" Again, the Pokémon did so. The Blizzard at the end froze Blaziken's Fire Spin midair. "Glaceon, Iron Tail!"

The affect was immediate. "One last thing, Glaceon, use Iron Tail on all of the hail, Blaziken, you use Sunny day!"

Glaceon made tiny flecks of ice, while the Sunny Day reflected them. Drew was impressed, before he heard a familiar chant on the screen.

"PREPARE FOR TROU-"Something stopped it. "Well be in 'touble if you twos don't shut it!"

A giant claw went down and grabbed May and her Pokémon. May screamed, while Drew sat in disbelief.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated, if you didn't read above.

**May: How dare you leave me like that!**

**Drew: I want the next part!**

**Me: First, next chapter will be posted soon. Second, how'd you get here?**

**Drew: (sighs…) Review please…**

**Me: What he said! Bye!**

_~PichuPower_

**PS: I still want to know how Drew and May got here!**


	7. Three items, already?

**This time, I have no excuse. For some reason I've been addicted to watching Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Ouran High School Host Club. BTW, Pokémon will ALWAYS be my favorite. Beyblade will NEVER take over. I had a reader that has been PM-ing me and asked that. Enough of my rambling. And no, I have not been dead, just lazy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**OH READ THIS! I ACCIDENTALY PUT MIRACLE SEED AND SAID THAT DREW HEALED MAY WITH THAT BUT I MEANT TO PUT MAGICAL LEAF AND ALSO I SAID JAMES KILLED GIOVANNI WITH YANMA BUT IT MEANT TO BE YAMASK. SORRY!**

**Chapter 7: Three items, already? **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Drew POV**

I knew I had to save May. I would never EVER tell her this, but I had a HUGE crush on her. Like, by huge I mean I've had a crush on her from the MINUTE I saw her try to get Beautifly stronger on that private beach.

_If only May was here… I could use her Synthesis to heal me. WAIT! I forgot my Pokémon are by the TV! That is what May said, right? Ok, just let me get up…_

I groaned as I sat up. You know how I said Magical Leaf healed May, even though it's an attack move? Well, my great-great-great-grandma made a solution to not having Synthesis as a move on your grass Pokémon, but only my family knows it. You use Magical Leaf, then grab one of the petals when it slows down. You place it on the wound, and if it's for like a fever or something, on the head. And that's what I was about to do.

I staggered over to the TV stand. I winced at the sharp pain in my back, but took my Pokeball that had a slight discoloring, which is because one time I let Roserade out when it was a Roselia and the sun faded it.

"Go, Roserade," I said weakly, my Pokeball slapping back in my hand. It came out in a flash of petals. "Roserade, Magical Leaf. Slowly," I added, my voice still weak. She did as she was told, and I healed myself, my strength slowly coming back. I closed my eyes, and returned Roserade.

Since I was still in a hospital gown, I went over to the stack of clothes by the TV. Jeans, black long-sleeved shirt, purple over-shirt. These were DEFINITLY my clothes.

After going into the bathroom to change, I ran outside of the door, and almost ran into Nurse Joy. "Ok, now tell me. How do you and May heal so fast?!" Her tone had a hint of curiosity along with disbelief.

"That's for me to know, and you _not _to find out." Nurse Joy threw her hands in the air. "THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT MAY SAID! I GIVE UP! Just go find your friend," She added in a _much _nicer tone.

I nodded and ran outside, and stopped dead at seeing none other than _May _running towards me. "Hey Drew! Great news!" I blinked in disbelief.

"How are you uh, um… uh-uh…," She closed her eyes and smiled, while also laughing with her mouth closed. **(A/N: You know, like anime characters do?) **

"I used my awesome NINJA SKILLS!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I used a move."

"Which move?" She smiled proudly. "Energy ball!" I rolled my eyes again. "Wow. Such a STRONG move." Her smile faded.

"Bastard," she said, surprising me. "Bitch," I countered, and she started to pout.

She stomped away, and then stopped. She turned towards me. "Wait, how are you healed?"

I laughed. "Come on, let's go find the others." Her smile returned quickly. "Ok!"

**May POV**

Drew took my hand and ran toward Ilex. Good Arceus, why was he _SO_ _DANG CUTE_?!

We soon heard shouting.

"WHAT?! SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY EXTRA POKEBALL!"

I heard shallow laughing.

"Hehehe, maybe. Sorry Mist! I didn't know you were so fond of Poke balls!"

Drew let go of my hand and started climbing the ladder that led to the top of the tree house.

As I started to climb, laughter started from everyone but Misty and Ash. I got to the top in time to see Misty flushed in embarrassment and Ash tilting his head, confused.

"What? What'd I say?"

Drew and I started laughing along with Brock, Diane, and Diane's grandmother Paula. **(A/N: No idea.) **

Everyone stopped.

"Hey! You're back!" Ash ran over to me, completely ignoring Drew. Misty kind of sulked then, and for some reason Drew did too. Who knows?

"What items do you have?" Of course, Brock would get straight to the point.

"Moltres' flame, Lugia's cup of water, Ho-Oh's feather. Still need Eye of the sea, Palkia's pearls and Zekrom's feather."

Brock nodded, and I looked at Drew. His jaw was practically to the floor. "You never said you got _THAT _much!"

Now Brock was the one confused. "You weren't with her?" Drew shook his head slowly. "No, _I _was in the hospital when _May _was captured and got to do all of the cool stuff."

Ash's eyes widened. "You were captured?! Poor girl!" Misty kept sulking. I felt really bad for her, so I did something INCREDIBLY stupid.

"Would you two just kiss already?!" I yelled. Ash and Misty's faces discovered new shades of red that day. Everyone just laughed at the pair.

That's when I felt the urge. No, no, no! Not good… Alakazam is to strong… Taking over… I heard Drew scream my name right before I blacked out.


End file.
